Frozen in the Void
by Zee Dae
Summary: Set a few years after the movie, Elsa and Anna are celebrating the last few days of the Winter Festival. However a foreign ship with an unknown coat of arms brings news of a potential threat to Elsa's kingdom. Will they be able to help protect Arendelle despite their knowledge of Void? Or could Arendelle go from nearly being frozen forever to being overwhelmed by Void?
1. Chapter 1

Frozen in the Void  
Chapter 1  
A Jovial Winter Festival. New Arrivals Bring News of Impending Danger?

A light snow fell to the ground around Arendelle and a cool, light wind blew. The day was still a nice one as the citizenry was busy all around as they celebrated their Winter Festival. People danced, moved in and out of stores, and stopped at booths. Among the citizenry walked Queen Elsa and her sister Princess Anna. All was normal and jovial like it was planned but the Queen couldn't help but look at the sky. Though she was enjoying the festival, and had been the past couple of days, she couldn't help but remember the dark streaks she saw across the sky and seemed to crash into the mountains last week. And she couldn't forget the spontaneous feeling of dread it made her feel.

Anna noticed her sister looking at the sky, "Hey sis, what's wrong? You're enjoying the festival aren't you?"

Elsa looked at her younger sister and responded by nodding her head, "I am Anna. Something just crossed my mind but don't worry about it."

Anna made a quick sigh of relief.

"That's good! Since you said you saw some random blob streak across the sky, you've had this worrying look across your face every now and again." She then giggled and entwined her left arm with Elsa's right.. "Kristoff says he hasn't found or seen anything whenever he's gone to the mountains for ice."

"I know, I know Anna. I'm sure it was just a large bird or my eyes playing tricks on my. It was getting pretty late at the time."

"Hey guys, I need some help!"

The two turned to the sound of their little friend Olaf calling to them.

"I think these dogs want to play fetch with my arms!"

The two royal sisters couldn't help but chuckle as the little snow man was playfully running away from two dogs.

...

The docks were just as busy during the Winter Festival but to the Dockmaster, he'd known he has seen it worse. Suddenly one of the workers ran up to him.

"Sir! We have a large ship on the horizon."

The Dockmaster turned to the young man and raised his eyebrow, "And why should that be brought to my attention?"

"B-because it has an unfamiliar coat of arms. And it is massive too!"

The Dockmaster had the worker lead him to the watch tower he had been stationed on. When he was at the top he saw what he meant.

"Do you have a spyglass?"

"Yes sir. Here you go."

The older man extended the spyglass and peered through it. You could already tell it was a large vessel but now he could see it was some kind of large galleon. And galleons were already quite large to begin with. The coat of arms on the sails were definitely unfamiliar.

"I'm sure she'll fit since the harbor has cleared a little but I better alert someone to act as a guide for it."

The young man adjusted the collar of his coat, "Should we be worried about anything sir?"

"We won't be able to tell until it gets here or does something before-hand. I'll get someone to deliver a message to Queen Elsa." With that said, he pushed the spyglass shut with a light __click__.

...

"Captain Miguel, how close are we to that city," a man of about 62 years old asked as he shut his own spyglass.

Captain Miguel looked up at the human after analyzing his ship and the surrounding weather.

"Shortly. The Sea Rose will get there when she gets there general. Best ready someone to greet them though. They'll surely not know who we'll be like those people at the last place." The Halfling stuck his old pipe back in his mouth as he concentrated at his ship's wheel.

"I already have that covered," the older human responded.

He then adjusted his cloak and walked down some nearby stairs to the deck. As he crossed it, he kept his eye on the two young people at the front of the ship. Since they had seen this "Arendelle" they hadn't taken their eyes off it or the mountains surrounding it. They only turned to him when they heard his boots knocking on the planks of the ship; the eldritch tattoos always the first thing he saw.

"Raven, Dimitri: is this where you sensed it?" he asked.

"Yes Roda," Dimitri, the boy, responded in his usually monotone style.

Raven pointed to the mountains, "We can sense somewhere in the mountains. I'm afraid the storm slowing us down gave it time to grow and infest."

The older general put his hand on his sword as he gazed towards their destination. A shiver ran down the stoic man's spine but it wasn't due to the cold of this land's assumed winter season. It was dreading an infestation of the other worldly monstrosity that nearly destroyed his home land of Dessila a year ago.

"The Void can not spread to other lands. No land shall suffer like Dessila and I will die before I let others go through that which nearly destroyed us. May Victus watch over us all."

...

Elsa was watching a group dancing in the square, Anna and Kristoff being among them, when she was tapped on the shoulder. As she turned around she saw one of Arendelle's guards.

"My queen I have a message from the Dockmaster. He says that there is a large ship coming into port that has an unfamiliar coat of arms."

"Was there any problem or a threat by them?" Elsa inquired.

"Not that was seen when I was given the message to come find you. They appeared to just want to dock. However, given that it was a ship from no familiar lands, the Dockmaster felt it necessary to have you informed."

"Thank you. Can you escort me to the docks? I think I'd like to see this ship for myself," Elsa said looking back to her sister.

"Are you sure my queen?"

"Yes. If trouble should start, it would be best if I can stop it in a more contained area than let it spread to my people."

"As you wish."

With that exchange said, Elsa walked off with the guard while Anna was turned away. On the way, her demeanor and stature changed from a queen enjoying the festival to a queen ready to greet visitors or handle danger should it arise. When she arrived at the docks, the large ship was being guided in. Elsa had seen all kinds of sailing vessels coming in and out of the harbor but this one was not of any familiar appearance. And like she was told, the emblem on the sails was not a familiar one. Upon its largest sail was a hand holding a sword with a blazing red sun to its left and a moon to its right. As it docked and was being set up so it couldn't float off, the deck of it became abound with activity. The young queen half expected supplies to be hauled off of it when the ramp was placed but only one person, and one extremely short at that, walked off it and called for someone to speak with. The Dockmaster, she presumed, walked toward him and the height of the man was almost comedic in nature. He appeared to be a dwarf.

...

The Halfling, Captain Miguel, lit some of the last of his pipe weed for his pipe. As he lit the weed and waved out the match, he held the pipe in his mouth. A middle aged and balding man, not much younger than the General was walking towards him. The activity on the Sea Rose stopped as the passengers and crew lined the rails of the deck.

" _ _I was hoping when he said he had it covered, he was going to be the one who did it,__ " he thought.

When the man got closer he exhaled a smoke ring in his direction and adjusted the gray eyepatch over his left eye as well as the cutlass on his belt.

"Common?" he asked, pointing at the approaching man. "Do ye speak the common tongue?"

"We don't call it Common but I understand you. Welcome to Arendelle for starters. And who might you be?

"Miguel Dorner. Captain Miguel Dorner of the Sea Rose and the Halfling Republican Navy. You?"

"Mathias Andersen. I am the master of the docks here in Arendelle."

"That's good to hear. I'll get straight to the point though Mathias. I assume you have never seen people like me or some of those on my ship?" Miguel asked pointing to the different people lining the rails.

The taller man nodded.

"We come from a land called Dessila to put it simply and right now we're on a mission of some importance. I'm sure the general on our ship will appreciate you giving this to whoever rules this particular land."

The Halfling captain pulled a letter with a seal sharing imagery with the crest on the sails from his coat's pocket. Then he held it out to the other man to take it.

"It's a letter from the human's emperor in Amarh. It will explain our mission to some degree and ask for a meeting between General Centuri and whoever is in charge here. In the mean time I was asked if the land lovers on my ship could stretch their legs on the docks." He turned to the crowd on his ship's deck and shouted, "They never seemed to have developed their sea legs!"

Mathias took the letter.

"I can see about getting it to her. Queen Elsa usually likes to meet without envoys. Just don't cause us trouble and we should be alright."

Miguel shook his head, "No promises there with some of these people. One of them even has a bear with them."

Mathias just stared incredulously at the Halfling and the Captain gave a throaty cackle before he slapped his pipe against his hand to shake out the pipeweed in it.

"That's a much nicer response than I gave them. There isn't an easy way to hang a bear's arse over the rails and let him shite in the ocean!" There was a collective chuckle from those on the ship and even a loud throaty growl that seemed to laugh along.

"I'll reiterate: don't cause trouble please." Mathias turned away and started to walk off. "Enjoy the Winter Festival too Captain. Its finale is tomorrow."

" _ _So they're having a festival of sorts huh? Hopefully we can squash that blasted Void before it ruins something.__ " Miguel thought as he flashed an "okay" sign to Roda. " _ _Wonder if they have any pipeweed here though. I'm just about out and if I die, I want to die with a lit pipe in my mouth.__ "

...

The young queen looked on as some of the ship's riders ferried themselves off. She could hear the little man shouting orders to haul certain supplies off. Dockmaster Mathias made his way to her when he noticed her watching.

"Your majesty," he said bowing. "I hope you are enjoying the festival."

"I am thank you." She noticed the letter. "Who was this for?"

He held it out to her.

"He said it was from the human emperor and was some kind of prepared letter. Some of those people on the deck didn't even look like people and with that coat of arms, it is safe to say they don't come from anywhere we're familiar with."

Elsa carefully undid the wax seal and removed the letter. She unfolded it and read it to herself, noticing the refined and professional penmenship.

"To whom it may concern,

I am Emperor Zephyr of the Amarhian Empire. If you have this letter then hopefully the expedition I have funded has reached you and their first contact has been peaceful. Though as you talk with the leader of it, my right hand General Roda Fontain Centuri, you'll come to understand "expedition" is not the proper term. They are more like hunters and they are after a malevolent and eldritch force we call the Void. I humbly request you speak with General Centuri as he will fill you in on the devastation Void has wrought in Dessila and how we barely claimed victory over it. Victory achieved at a great cost to all our nations. I implore you to hear out the general and allow him to hunt down the Void as we are trying to keep the lands outside our newly opened borders. That is something he will fill you in on too.

With Best Regards,

Emperor Callain Zephyr I"

" _ _Void? Could that have been what I-…__ " Elsa began to think before Anna interrupted her thought.

"Who's this Callain Elsa? A foreign suitor who has his eye on the Queen of Arendelle?" she asked playfully.

"No Anna," Elsa sighed. "Just a letter from this group's leadership asking me to speak with the general on the ship."

"Well they certainly came at a great time! They'll be just in time for the Winter Festival's finale tomorrow."

"And they certainly came on a big ship! That dwarfs everything in the harbor." Kristoff remarked.

Elsa turned her gaze back to the docks by the large ship. People of different races, from the looks of it, were stretching or conversing around some offloaded crates. She even saw what looked like a massive bear lying on the ground and a short but very muscular, bearded man laying against him. A man in a green cloak seemed to be having a discussion with a group of people. She guessed that might have been the leader of the "expedition". She then saw two people in black cloaks away from the group (who had exited the ship with them) having an intense conversation with each other. They seemed to be pointing past the city and towards the mountains. When she looked back to the general's group, she noticed a skinny man in an old robe looking right at her while scratching his chin in thought.

"I suppose I should go greet them. At the very least I can hear out their general's side of things. As far as I can see they don't seem like they mean any harm." Elsa told no one in particular.

"We'll go with you! I love meeting new people! You know…as long as they aren't like a certain person who won't be named," Anna responded while twirling the braid across her shoulder.

Elsa knew she wouldn't be able to convince her to not go so she made sure Kristoff got it through to Sven that he shouldn't follow. The same went with Olaf. She didn't want something to happen with that massive bear and didn't know what the visitors would think of a walking snowman. Though from what she could tell as she got closer was the new visitors were all…diverse so they probably wouldn't have been phased. Some looked like bipedal wolves, some like cats, some lizards, and some had pointy ears. Others looked like humans, just like Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff.

As she neared the group, a massive man of around 7'0" and who seemed like he was entirely made of muscle pointed her direction. The man in the green cloak turned around. He had blonde hair that went to his neck but it was streaked with gray and his eyes were an emerald green. He had a short beard that had more gray hair than blonde. She could tell by looking at his face and into his eyes that he had seen a lot in his life and she could tell he had to be hardened from decades of battle. The group dispersed with two young women and three young men walking past her to Arendelle. They nodded and gave some light greetings though the blonde girl in black pushed a more richly dressed man down the docks as he tried to give a more lavished greeting.

"Don't do anything that will get us executed yet Bardak!"

"Please Zuretha, you know Roda's warnings were aimed at you and MaLelia more than Jacobe and I!"

They continued to bicker as General Roda and two women who flanked him bowed lightly. One seemed to be incredibly young with black hair that Elsa and Anna both thought didn't match her face while the other was middle aged much like the general. Elsa actually noticed the younger girl shared similar features to the other two.

"Who might you be my lady?" he asked formally.

"My name is Elsa sir and I am the Queen of Arendelle. It is a pleasure to meet you," Elsa responded with a curtsy. Anna followed suit and Kristoff bowed back, both introducing themselves.

Roda absentmindedly rubbed his chin as he looked at the three of them and past them.

"What queen walks among her subjects without an escort of guards?"

He had a no-nonsense and serious tone to his baritone, gravely voice.

"One who is capable of taking care of herself sir."

Roda's right eye twitched and the middle aged woman on his left placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I apologize for my bluntness your majesty. I am usually in charge of our Emperor's protective detail so I believe a ruler should always have guards at most times. Allow me to introduce myself and my comrades: I am General Roda Fontain Centuri."

He motioned to the woman on his left, "This is Sara Centuri."

Then he motioned to the young woman on his right, "And this is Lia Centuri."

"They are my wife and daughter to get that out of the way."

"Greetings Queen Elsa," Sara said.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance," Lia followed.

"Is it common where you all come from to have a wife and daughter in commanding positions of your…military?" Anna asked.

"Anna please," Elsa was about to chastise her sister.

"It is alright. We actually encouraged him to say that. Our situation is rather complicated to say the least," Sara explained.

"For now though," Roda started to say, "we must discuss why we are here. It is quite literally a matter of life and death."


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen in the Void

Chapter 2

The Festival Finale. A Happy End or One of Impending Danger?

"So your lands were ravaged by Void for nearly seven and a half years? How did you manage to turn the tides?" Elsa asked staring out the window of the castle's study.

Roda, Sara, Lia, Raven, and Dimitri stood around the fireplace of the study, partially confused as to how the Queen seemed to be shrugging off the chill.

"It wasn't easy." Sara insisted. "For my part in it there were two sisters who were told to find Dragons and their Riders who might possibly have knowledge of what to do. The group they were with that was accompanying them consisted of people who either believed in that cause or had ties to them. I was one of them."

Roda explained, "The Dragons assisted in evacuating the human homeland. For better or worse they seemed to know about the potential destruction that was going to ensue before the apocalypse happened. I regret I wasn't able to stop the man who summoned the Void but…"

Roda trailed off as he gazed into the fireplace. He realized he had paused before continuing.

"Most of the dragon's and riders were killed or captured; transformed into malevolent monsters. After my group had reconciled but failed to kill the man, we retreated and split up. Some retreated to the other nations, the big man you saw retreated to the mountains, and some of us went with the young duo back to the dragon's home. Apparently those girls with Sara were much like Raven and Dimitri but where they have powers associated with Void, the others claimed to have powers of an entity named Spirit. Gained from their mother who seemed to have been chosen as some kind of Avatar. She was the one who warned those of us 8 years ago. If we hadn't been so focused on grudges just maybe…" He trailed off again but caught himself.

"When they managed to find Dragon's Edge, I wasn't in the best state of mind and they found the Dragon Riders to be limited. Few veterans, many elderly riders who's age was catching up to them, and young riders and dragons who were as green as a farm boy picking up a sword for the first time."

Sara had wrapped her arm around Roda's and continued where he left off.

"An attack on the island managed to get Roda back on his feet. Because he regained that spirit, we managed to hold off the attack. From their all of us devised the plan to try and unify the nations. It took a lot of effort but in the end we managed to get the nations of Dessila to unify and formulate an attack on the former emperors castle and liberate Amarh."

Elsa seemed astounded at what went on. And how it seemed to just be contained to this far away land.

"You haven't mentioned where Lia was in this."

"I was more a problem than a solution. I had been corrupted and controlled by Emperor Foregon." She said the name with spite. "My parents had only just figured out who I was to them and they didn't want to see me die to the Void. Somehow they saved me when they could have easily killed me."

Elsa could hear the pained inflection in her voice.

"It's like we said though: our family's life is complex to say the least."

"I see." Elsa looked at Emperor Zephyr's letter. "So since your nations have been clearing out remaining infestations, you noticed Void disperse past your freshly deceased God Serpents."

"We've been starting to think that them still being alive would be better but everyone assumed they were just monsters roaming the outskirts of the oceans," Roda explained.

Elsa continued, "And so your Dessilan Excursions have been to try and track down the fleeing…Corrupters you called them? How many were there?"

"Only four," Sara answered. "This one was predicted to be the largest. Two were killed shortly after the expeditions set out. The Halfling Fleet and Dragons caught up to them and eliminated them before they could infest anywhere. The other is being tracked by a force led by our friend Tharan Thular. Our last contact was 3 weeks ago but we haven't been able to set up Tele-crystals due to being at sea for most of that time. When we stopped by the Seven Isles it wasn't for long because there was a minor infestation there and the Corrupter flew away. We were then waylaid by a storm and why we hope we are not to late."

Elsa pondered what they were saying. If what they were saying was true then Arendelle could be in great danger. Though they were strangers she felt like she could believe them because the sudden dread when she saw that black mass streak across the sky was suddenly returning.

"My sister's husband regularly makes trips into the mountains and forests. He's informed me that he hasn't seen anything different. He even trekked up the mountains and hasn't found anything resembling the signs you mentioned."

"With all due respect your majesty, he wouldn't know what to look for," Lia stated. "While much of the Void creatures tend to be mindless monsters, some have expressed intelligence when they weren't being ordered by Emperor Foregon or his…lieutenants. If it has burrowed anywhere then only Raven or Dimitri can sense them. And you don't have to worry about them. They aren't evil like Dracolith was."

"She's right," Dimitri added emotionless. "We learned that Corrupters were gifted with intelligence and since Foregon's demise, this one has proved to have greater instincts than others."

"I believe you." Elsa looked out the window again at the setting sun. "But if it is as dangerous as you say then I would suggest waiting till tomorrow at least. The wolves around Arendelle can be dangerous and you don't know the land. I can even ask Kristoff if he can act as your guide. He's grown up in the forest and mountains so he knows them like the back of his hand."

"Hmm…" Roda thought.

"I'd advise that too. Fighting in unfamiliar territory is dangerous. Even with Jacobe, Dalimm, and Mallaq, we'd still be at a disadvantage."

"We could use the rest too. Not many of us are seafarers like Captain Dorner and the Halflings," Roda added.

"I know it is a small thing to add to it father but being around the people of Arendelle's festival might raise some morale too. I know that many of the force are glad to see something jovial for once since the celebration at the end of the war. Myself included."

"Alright then: it's settled." Roda looked at the queen. "We'll do just that. And if you can speak to your man Kristoff then we would appreciate it."

"Then it is settled then General Roda. And if you can't find lodging due to the festival, I would like to extend the space in my castle. If you intend to rid us of a potential threat of this magnitude then it is the least I can do."

Just then a knock was heard on the door.

"Enter."

A young woman entered the study and bowed.

"The cook wanted me to let you know that he was ready to start cooking dinner my queen. Will the guests you mentioned be dining with us?"

"Queen Elsa we really shouldn't. We don't want to intrude!" Sara said surprised.

"It's alright I insist. I told them at least 4 but were there any others you wanted to introduce me to? It really is no trouble at all."

"If that is the case then could you fit 9 more? Those are some of the people you saw that have been through the ordeal in Dessila up close and personal. Captain Dorner will prefer dining on his ship or a tavern over eating in a castle." Roda responded.

"Certainly general."

…...

Elsa was waiting outside in the courtyard of the castle. It'd be an understatement to say she didn't sleep well the night before. Even the entertainment of the characters at dinner could only be a light smile. She could see now why Roda gave her a warning about most of them. She couldn't see how some of them were friends given they always seemed to banter nonstop to the point of fighting. Even with the serious situation.

" _ _I wonder how they can do that? Could it be they don't care or is it their way of handling situations?__ "

Like Olaf never seeming phased by anything sad, they seemed to not be phased by the horrible situation.

" _ _I hope Kristoff is alright. I know he goes out with Sven in for a morning walk in the woods but hearing some of their stories has me worried.__ "

"Good morning Queen Elsa."

Elsa gasped in surprise as the general startled her from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to catch you off guard," he said, his strict tone of voice never seeming to disappear.

"It's alright. I was just thinking is all. Do you usually roam this early in the morning as well?"

He shook his head, never relaxing in his posture.

"No. It has always been a habit of mine to patrol the streets. Even in the Amarhian capital and it's size, I always patrolled them. It helps keep me busy and ensures I remember the layout of the city. This time, however, I used it to analyze your cities defenses in case the worse case scenario might happen. And, to put it bluntly, it wouldn't last. I have a feeling war has not been common in these lands?"

Elsa nodded.

"As far as I can recall, we've never had a problem with much of anything like that. The most has been wolves but usually people are prepared for them."

Roda's gaze fell to the sword sheathed at his side.

"I envy that. Despite the jests of Zuretha and MaLelia I don't like war and fighting. But Dessila always has known some kind of turmoil and I have been a soldier a very long time."

Elsa could sense the weariness in his words but she also could hear something else. To her it sounded like pain.

"If I may ask how long would that be?"

He looked at her as he answered, "Since I was 16. My family has always been a military family. I turned 63 this past year. Most soldiers my age are in advisory positions or leadership positions somewhere in the back lines but I will always stand at the front or not stand at all."

"You sound like a brave and dedicated man Sir Centuri. I imagine you have earned many honors in your service?"

"Many." He adjusted his cloak. "Many decorations and honors. Many stories. Many unofficial monitors and official alike. Many sleepless nights too. I don't regret my service and I admit I could be a much better man but you don't lead my kind of life without having to constantly see ghosts and nightmares. Those I could do without. But in the name of all that is good I must move ever onward. Maybe one day I can never rest while evil is allowed to fester."

Elsa could almost see the weight of the burden he felt on his shoulders. Elsa could only imagine what must keep him awake and what he has seen.

" _ _He must feel so…haunted. Sara did say he bottled things up. It makes me wonder if he regrets living as long as he has. The poor man.__ "

Elsa couldn't help but feel pity and she changed the subject to attempt to take his mind off the past. They sat at the large fountain and Elsa talked about Arendelle and her family with him. As the two were talking, they began to notice a minor commotion at the gates. Suddenly the guards were shouting to open the gate and as it did, a form came tearing through. Elsa recognized it as Sven with Kristoff slumped on his back.

"Kristoff, Sven!" she cried as she ran to meet the reindeer.

Upon getting closer Elsa and Roda saw Sven was covered in wounds resembling bite marks and scratches and was near ready to collapse. And the two saw that Kristoff seemed to suffer from more serious injuries.

"Sven, what happened? Kristoff? Kristoff wake up!" Elsa cried shaking him.

"These wounds look bad. We need to act now your majesty," Roda said taking charge, not losing his cool.

"Kristoff what happened? Kristoff wake up!" Elsa repeated.

Roda grabbed her roughly by the shoulder and pulled her to the side. Shaking her real quick and making her look at him, he spoke in a militaristic tone.

"I need you to go get everyone. Especially MaLelia. She'll be able to help him but you need to get her now!" He let go of her shoulder. "I'll get him taken care of but right now I need you to get her okay? And you'll need to help keep control of your sister."

Elsa nodded.

"Good. We need to keep a level head right now and I need you to compose yourself. I promise you that MaLelia can help. Now go!" Roda ordered.

With that he gave Elsa a light push towards the castle and turned to the guards. As the queen hurried, Roda could be heard commanding the guards.

"I need to know the closest room. Any room, we need to get him to a bed. The rest of you haul the reindeer to the same one if he falls."

Else turned to see Roda yank Kristoff off of Sven's back. Despite being much shorter and smaller than Kristoff, Roda was surprisingly strong due to nearly five decades of regular physical training. He proceeded to put the ice man's arm around his shoulder and carry him to where one of the guards was going to lead him. She was amazed that Roda didn't seem burdened at all.

"Don't just stand there, let's move!" he shouted.

…...

The room was crowded with the new arrivals. Elsa was holding Anna close and consoling her while Dalimm was checking Sven's injuries out in the hall. Everyone else was watching MaLelia use her healing magic. Elsa had been wondering how the short red head could help but she never accounted for the new arrivals having magic. She couldn't understand why they didn't tell her about that if they were free with their information about Raven and Dimitri's abilities.

"If you are wondering why we didn't tell you about our magic, it's because we didn't how anyone would respond if they didn't have it as well."

Someone seemed to have read her mind. As Elsa turned her head to whoever whispered to her, she saw it was the tall skinny man in the robe. Joshua was his name as she recalled.

"What?"

"Hmm? Oh, I just assumed you were confused about MaLelia's magic. I'm sure Roda told you about Raven and Dimitri because we could play them off as being the spawn of a devil or something. Quite literally they are but enough about that. Letti and Rose, those girls we talked about and during dinner? Same situation." He casually waved his hand in the air. "Divine providence in a way. MaLelia and myself? We're rather powerful mages though she was a cleric more or less."

"Does anyone else here have magical abilities?" Elsa quietly inquired rubbing Anna's head.

"Sort of but not really. Bardak and Roda have some interesting skills but they aren't what we could scientifically classify as magic," the mage casually said.

Roda had been tapping on a few of the other's shoulders and motioning for them to follow him outside. Without a word Zuretha, Jacobe, Bardak, and Dimitri followed him out.

"How's he doing Dalimm," Roda asked.

"A few deep scratches and some nasty bites. Nothin he can't recover from since I bandaged him up and used some of this gunk to prevent infection," he responded holding up some medicine he carried in his pouch.

"That's good then. I want you all to get your equipment and get prepared. We'll meet by the town square shortly."

"What's the plan Roda? Are we going for the Corrupter?" the giant of a man, Jacobe, asked.

"No. We're going to hunt for whatever attacked Kristoff. Elsa said there hasn't been anything since she saw the Corrupter. Our arrival must have agitated it and if it has had even a few days to settle in, it may have gotten some of the wildlife."

"Aye," Dalimm said in agreement. "They look like wolf bites and claw marks."

Zuretha let out a chuckle, "Ah Void Wolves. Now those bastards bring back some memories eh Maverick!"

The attack dog at her side gave a bark in agreement.

The door closed behind them and they noticed Sara approach them.

"I assume you are going out?"

"Yes but we're looking for whatever attacked him. If we agitated our target then there could be an attack. I want you in charge here Sara. Get some people to the town and alert Captain Dorner. Raven and Dimitri will act as our line of communication."

Sara nodded in agreement.

"I can do that. We'll be ready for anything. I'll help you get your armor on."

…...

"I know it's winter here but it feels colder. Guess that means we're getting close?" Zuretha asked casually.

Jacobe adjusted the massive sheath containing his even larger greatsword as he responded, "Might be. I think it's the Corrupter cowering.

The party walked in a staggered formation behind the hulking bear known as Mallaq. His nose was close to the ground like the dog that trailed at Zuretha's heels. Maverick was no tracking dog but he definitely was familiar with the Void. Everyone but Jacobe had their weapons out and at their side in case of ambush as Jacobe was usually confident and cocky due to his superior strength. Zuretha twirled one of her swordbreakers, Bardak seemed to be praying to his elegant rapier, Dalimm kept his eye on his surroundings with his crossbow, Dimitri had only a simple but sharp dagger as he relied on his abilities, and Roda palmed the cold Dwarven steel of Brutix as he checked the strap of his targe. He shivered in his cuirass due to the sudden gust of wind.

"Hold fast!" Dalimm commanded raising his free fist.

Everyone paused as Mallaq furiously sniffed the ground in the small clearing. Suddenly he raised his head and bared his teeth in a ferocious snarl. Both him and Maverick released deep guttural growls.

"Circle formation. Now."

Everyone followed Roda's calmly stated order. With backs to each other and weapons at the ready, they listened. Through the light wind and trees rustling they heard many a branch snap. Then their predicted enemies, Void Wolves, stalked out from the brush and surrounded them.

"Just as you suspected Dalimm. They've been tracking us the whole time." Roda told the Dwarf.

"Aye but at least we have them surrounded!"

The wolves resembled standard wolves of Arendelle but the void left them warped. They had four eyes and all were stark white. They were bigger and the black fur wasn't black. It could only be described as a shadow at most, nothing at best. It seemed to lick at the air and writhe upon the wolves. Every aspect of the beasts seemed to be alive. Combined the group of 8 counted 16.

"Eight of us and sixteen of them? I think they are scared!" Bardak scoffed as he adjusted his fancy jacket and took a dueling stance.

"Bet me and Maverick'll kill more of them!" Zuretha chimed in.

Jacobe popped his neck with a loud pop and his knuckles with a series of cracks, "Give me some of that action Z. I love a good bet!"

"Excuse me? Who is the best gambler in Dessila? I'll bet you I murder more wolves! How's about 30 silver pieces and 5 gold sound?" Bardak said, his sword hand twitching.

"I'll drink to that! Count me in cubs!" Dalimm laughed.

"Stow it now!" Roda commanded sternly. "Or you won't live to see another coin piece again!"

The wolves started to growl and bark furiously. Maverick and Mallaq growled back. Roda then saw a much larger wolf materialize out of the forest. The Void Alpha let out a howl that sent chills through all the veteran's bodies. The demonic howl sounded like multiple guttural wolves howling at once and they knew the attack was imminent. Then the wolves charged.

A/N: So remember when I said I'd be typing and what not on my Saint's Party Prep Fan Fiction? Well it appears I lied. I have no excuses. So enjoy these first two chapters of this Frozen FanFic crossed over with my own book idea. Merry Christmas and have a happy holidays ya filthy animals! It's currently 3:46 AM Christmas Day. I'll get this edited of mistakes later today or tomorrow. I made a promise on my updated profile and I intend to keep it.


End file.
